


Howl

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alice x Ruki]. Werewolf! AU. Settling into her new form and out for a run in the moonlight, Ruki comes across the body of someone she once knew. Alice explains why she chose to die and Ruki's wolf surges to the surface, swearing to protect her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges: Written for the Pairing Diversity, prompt #13: spark; for the AU Diversity (werewolf! AU), prompt #42: protect; for the Hat challenge and for the 28 Days of love challenge, day #3: write about any pairing.

A wolf's howl echoed through the forest, pawsteps thudding on the ground. The moon, as bright and full as it was, lit up the beast's fur as it passed.

 

The werewolf was called Ruki. As she ran through the forest, she reflected on the time she'd been bitten. The experience hadn't been pleasant and, within the month, she fled her parents' home on the verge of her first transformation.

 

That was two months ago now. _Time really flew_ , she realized as she continued her moonlight run.

 

Soon enough, she skidded to a halt as she came across the body of someone she once knew before she had been bitten. At first, her ears flattened in anger that a body would be here to interrupt her pleasant night. Then her eyes narrowed when she realized who the body belonged to, widening again as she searched the vicinity.

 

The ethereal form of a ghost appeared, the girl with blonde hair and black frill dress. “Hello Ruki,” the ghost spoke. “It's been a while, hasn't it?”

 

Time had passed since Ruki had last seen Alice, but her attitude hadn't changed. She howled viciously, the message clear in its tone. _Why did you die?!_

 

“I wanted to be with you, no matter the cost,” Alice answered. “Is that so wrong?”

 

 _I'm a monster, an abomination of the girl you used to know!_ Came the responding cry, seeming desperate to avoid contact.

Alice smiled warmly at the 'were'. “Maybe, but I would still like to love you.”

She walked forward, her shoe-covered feet making no noise. Alice reached out with one hand, ignoring the warning snap of fangs from Ruki. The blonde touched the beast's muzzle and caressed it, pouring her emotion into the gesture.

Reluctantly, Ruki's ears went back to normal and she ceased snarling from her throat. She felt the connection she'd once had with Alice renew itself and she leaned into the caress. Ruki eventually pulled away from Alice's hand and howled long at the moon. _I will love and protect you forever_.


End file.
